


Take it Slow

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, sort of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi have sex. Plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Slow

They had been together for awhile now. It really was no surprise to Hanzo when Kuai wanted to get intimate. 

“It has... Been a long time since I have...” Hanzo fumbled with the words. It shouldn't have been so awkward to discuss these matters with his lover, yet it made Hanzo terribly uncomfortable.

Kuai wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. “It's fine.”

Hanzo avoided meeting the younger man's gaze. “I have never... With a man before.”

“I can show you.” Kuai brought their lips together. He broke the kiss in order to remove his shirt then he waited for Hanzo to do the same. There was a short pause before the older man picked up on the hint and removed his own shirt, all the while avoiding eye contact. 

The cyromancer looked up and down his embarrassed lover. Sure, he had seen him shirtless before, but context was everything. “Nice,” he purred and grabbed the Shirai Ryu's waist again.

The Lin Kuei led the pair to his futon, gently pushing the ninja down and climbing on top of him. Kuai eagerly licked up Hanzo's neck. The former specter had his hand curled in the Lin Kuei's hair encouragingly. Kuai trailed his hand down Hanzo's chest, the cool touch on hot skin eliciting a small gasp. As the cyromancer shoved his hand down the front of the older man's pants, Hanzo sharply inhaled.

“Wait!” Hanzo tugged Kuai's hair to move the man off of him.

With a smirk, the younger man said, “You are not going to ask me to be gentle, are you?”

Ignoring the comment, “It has been a long time since I could feel. Please, go slowly.” When Scorpion had been restored to Hanzo Hasashi he was again able to experience pleasure. Pain had been constant, even as a specter, but pleasure? It had been years. 

Smiling gently, Kuai withdrew his hand from the other man's pants. Instead, he slid his hand behind Hanzo's head and guided him in to a gentle kiss. Hanzo's lips were warm and dry in stark contrast to Kuai's soft and cool mouth. Kuai gently bit the other's lower lip and sucked on it. Trying to gain dominance, Hanzo tugged the other man's face closer and used his tongue to part his mouth open. Their tongues swirled around each other, exploring and embracing.

Assuming dominance of the kiss, Kuai repositioned himself so that Hanzo lay between his legs. He moved the Shirai Ryu's arms above his head then used his cyromancy to freeze them in place. It would have been no trouble at all for the former specter to break free from the ice prison. It was more of a suggestion of immobility, but it was still effective in its intent. Kuai broke the kiss so he could sit up straddling Hanzo's chest. He admired his work with a slight smile

Hanzo was a beautiful sight underneath him, arms above his head, face flushed, hair disheveled, his bare chest heaving. The younger man traced the trail of fine chest hair down to the waist band of the man's pants. Reminding himself to go slow, he slid his hands back up the man's abdomen and on to his well defined pecs. Cold thumbs teased at sensitive nipples, eliciting a gasp. Kuai lowered himself so that he could take one nipple in his mouth while he continued to tweak the other. He sucked gently before lightly biting the sensitive nubs.

The older man let out a moan, writhing underneath the Lin Kuei, inadvertently rubbing his hardening shaft. Kuai smiled against the hot flesh, pleased that his actions were so clearly appreciated. He then switched to sucking on the other nipple while teasing the now wet one with his now free hand. When the cyromancer's chilled fingers pinched the dampened skin, Hanzo arched off the bed letting out a loud gasp. Kuai's continued ministrations sent tiny jolts of electricity through Hanzo's body. Feeling the ninja's length fully harden against his abs, Kuai decided to chance moving forward with the act.

Continuing to tease Hanzo's erect nipple, Kuai lowered his other hand to the Shirai Ryu's shaft squeezing gently. When no attempt to remove the hand was made, Kuai continued to rub the older man's girth. Hanzo moaned loudly, rolling his head to the side. He immediately felt embarrassed by the obscene sound and bit his lower lip to prevent any further noise escaping. 

Looking up at the pyromancer's face, Kuai accepted the unstated and unintended challenge, get Hanzo to moan again. And again. And again. But louder. 

Kuai readjusted himself so that he could nip at the flesh on the Shirai Ryu's neck. Trying to maintain his promise of moving slowly, the Lin Kuei slid his hand under Hanzo's pants and stroked his cock directly.

“Like that?” Kuai purred into Hanzo's ear. Chilled breath formed a cloud of mist which tickled against Hanzo.

There was no response, which didn't surprise Kuai, though it did disappoint him. He responded by tightening his grip and rubbing his thumb on the head of Hanzo's dick. Hanzo's shaft grew slick with precum as Kuai teased it faster, more firmly. Hanzo involuntarily jerked his hips forward as he continued to bite his lip.

Kuai planted light kisses as he made his way from Hanzo's neck to his lips. As he had done before, the cyromancer sucked on the ninja's lower lip before kissing him proper. Kuai was surprised when the Shirai Ryu hungrily returned the kiss. In his shock, he didn't notice the older man breaking from his hands from the, now very melted, ice prison. With his hands free, Hanzo grabbed the back of the Lin Kuei's head. He ran his fingers through the soft hair, placing his other hand on Kuai's lower back.

The Lin Kuei removed his hand from Hanzo's cock, moving it to instead caress the side of his face. Hanzo moved his legs so that they would be staggered with Kuai's. Taking control of the kiss, Hanzo rolled Kuai over to reverse their positions.

Breaking the kiss, he cyromancer looked up at the older man. Perhaps he would have to reevaluate his plan to get his lover to scream his name. Kuai bent his knee to rub against Hanzo's groin. The unexpected pressure caused the older man to let out another moan. Then again, perhaps Kuai still had a chance.

Returning the gesture, Hanzo used his knee to tease Kuai's erection. The pale man didn't moan so much as he purred at the welcome attention. He thrust his hips to encourage the action.

Obeying the silent request, Hanzo placed light kisses trailing down Kuai's body stopping just above the hem of his pants. Silently, he tugged off the Lin Kuei's lower garments allowing Kuai's cock to stand freely.

“I thought you wanted to go slow?” Kuai teased. Hanzo glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Instead, Hanzo squeezed the base of the Lin Kuei's girth and gave a few slow pumps. Kuai panted softly and closed his eyes. He was quick to open them when he felt something warm and wet on the head of his cock. The image of the pyromancer's mouth around his dick was one that Kuai didn't want to forget. He drank in the focused look on Hanzo's face, the way some locks of hair fell on the Lin Kuei's thighs, the way Hanzo's fingers curled around his shaft. Their eyes briefly met when the Shirai Ryu looked up to gauge how he was preforming. Embarrassed, Hanzo quickly looked back down. 

He must have felt he was under-preforming, though. Hanzo swirled his tongue along the head of Kuai's dick while simultaneously sucking. Immediately, Kuai threw his head back and moaned. With one hand, Kuai gripped at the sheets of the bed, his other hand lowered itself to grab a fist full of Hanzo's hair. The sudden cold touch caused the older man to gasp and briefly pause his efforts, but he was quick to adjust and return to his previous actions. The sound of Kuai panting filled the room. It was a deep, breathy noise, one that presently had Hanzo captivated.

Hanzo paused to catch his breath, though he continued to stroke the other man's penis. His finger tips teased the head of Kuai's cock and he ran his tongue along the shaft. With his free hand, the Shirai Ryu cupped Kuai's balls, making him gasp. Before Hanzo could resume pleasuring the younger man's dick with his mouth, Kuai tugged on Hanzo's hair. 

“Get over here,” Kuai said with a lazy smile on his face.

The pyromancer scoffed, but he did as asked. Kuai grabbed both sides of Hanzo's face and brought him in for a kiss. Hanzo was hesitant to return the kiss, given where his mouth had been, but Kuai didn't seem to mind. The Lin Kuei ran his hands down the sides of the older man, stopping to tug at his pants. Understanding the command, Hanzo undressed himself and got back on top of Kuai. The pale man grabbed a hold of the Shirai Ryu's ass and purred approvingly. Kuai pushed down on Hanzo so that they were flushed against each other.

With one hand in Hanzo's hair as he kissed the man, Kuai took hold of both of their dicks and began to stroke gently. Hanzo moaned into the younger man's mouth, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets on either side of Kuai's head. 

Kuai increased his pace. Hanzo had to break the kiss so he could gasp for air. The hot breath of the pyromancer met the cold breath of the cyromancer causing condensation to form between them. 

Kuai increased his pace further. Hanzo buried his head into the younger man's neck. His body tensed. His eyes were shut tight. His breathing was erratic in Kuai's ear.

“I... I'm...” Was all Hanzo was able to mutter before cumming. Semen spurted from his cock and landed between him and Kuai. 

Kuai was close himself. With a hitch in his breath, Kuai erupted into his own orgasm. His hand formed a fist in Hanzo's hair.

The two lay panting for a minute. Hanzo rolled off of his lover, still catching his breath. He grabbed a shirt off the floor to clean up with.

“Next time,” Kuai muttered dreamily.

“Next time what?” Hanzo asked.

“Next time, I will get you to scream my name.” Kuai grinned.

Hanzo turned away from the other man and scoffed. “As though there will be a next time.”

Kuai rolled to face Hanzo. He draped an arm around the older man. In a few minutes, the couple was fast asleep.


End file.
